The Fourteenth
by Fuyu no Kitsune
Summary: Roxas saved a girl from being condemned to life as a mere Heartless. RoxasOC
1. XIV: Arihx, The Crystal Archer

**Alright. I should be doing that English paper right now, but oh, well. I don't want to do it anyway. Since you now belong to me, Axel, why don't you do the disclaimer?**

**Axel: She doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. She just owns Hari and Arihx. Got it memorized?**

**Aradia: And you, Axel! Thank you, Igor Lollipop!**

**Axel: grumble**

* * *

**XIV: Arihx, The Crystal Archer**

She curled into a ball, panting for air. Long brown covered part of her face and shoulder. Her blue eyes were wide and unfocused, barely making out the black… something… just a foot away from her blurry surroundings. He smiled faintly.

_"Good. That makes one less __Heartless__," he said with a sigh. "But that still leaves your __nobody__. You've got a strong heart; they'll probably try to recruit her."_

_The girl took in a difficult breath, forcing herself to look up at him._

_"Wh-who… are you?" she choked out._

_"__Roxas__," he answered, smiling down at her as he stood. She protested weakly, crying out with a strangled noise and reaching for his leg. He shook his head. "I can't stay, __Hari__. They'll find her soon and I want to help her adjust to it. It'll be okay; we'll see each other again. I promise."_

_She watched him leave, unable to prevent it from happening. She was alone again. But he had saved her._

_"…__Roxas__…" she whispered before losing consciousness._

"I'm Roxas, the Key of Destiny," the blond boy offered.

"…Roxas?" the nobody echoed.

"Yeah. I knew your original from Twilight Town. She used to sell those sea-salt ice cream bars."

"…O-oh," she said, confused.

"Yeah. She was bad with names. She'd always forget mine and end up asking 'what's your name again' with a completely confused look on her face," he said, laughing. "But she's not there anymore. She had to leave."

"But, wouldn't she be one of those… Heartless… Xemnas told me about, since I'm a nobody?" she asked curiously.

"She should be, but she's not anymore. Your original self is one of the few that return to normal after becoming a Heartless, Arihx," Roxas said, smiling. "I brought her back."

Arihx stared at him, blue eyes wide. He simply stared back, never losing that smile.

"Wh-where is she?" the girl asked, tucking her silver curls behind her shoulders to get it out of the way. He hesitated, smile fading as he averted his eyes.

"I… can't tell you that…" he said finally.

"Why not?!" she demanded. Roxas turned back to her.

"You have to find her on your own, just like _I'll_ have to find _my_ original on _my_ own. We can both do it. Just be patient, and you'll find her. And I'll be there, too. Just wait a bit, and we'll both be with our others again. I know it." His smile resurfaced brightly.

Arihx crossed her arms over her chest, unsatisfied with his answer. But, if he was so determined that that was what would happen, then she would believe him.

After all, he _was_ the Key of Destiny.

* * *

**...So. There you have it. My first fanfic to be posted here. Anyway, I sort of suck at titles and summaries, if you haven't noticed. But go ahead and review, if you want. It's nice to know how people feel about my writing, y'know? Oh, and just so it's known, the chapters in this one are fairly short. Sorry. Can't be helped. 'Til next chapter, then!**


	2. XIII: Roxas, The Key of Destiny

**Alright, about 20 hits so far. Read. Review. Please? It's nice to hear from you people, you know. A writer likes feedback.**

**Disclaimer: In the first chapter. Go and look if you must.**

* * *

XIII: Roxas, The Key of Destiny 

She exited the dark portal, allowing it to dissipate behind her. She looked down at him for a second before turning her gaze to the beautiful scenery before her. She would never cease to be amazed by this place.

A small smile gracing her lips, she sat next to him at the edge, kicking her legs back and forth like any child would do. She wasn't going to acknowledge her reasons for being here until she had no other choice.

She paused, hearing a barely stifled chuckle next to her. She looked up at him, her question in her eyes.

"It's funny," Roxas said. "You always act all clammed up and serious with the Organization, but when we're alone, you're like a normal kid!" He laughed a bit louder. She frowned.

"And what's wrong with that?" she demanded playfully. "You've done the same, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I have," he admitted. They shared a laugh at that, an awkward silence immediately following.

"…So," he began, "you know?" Her expression turned solemn, disappointed.

"Yes," she replied softly. "I do."

"Did _he_ tell you?" She laughed bitterly.

"No. I don't need him to tell me something like that. But… when?" He averted his eyes.

"…I… already have." He turned back, expecting to meet her blue eyes. She was, however, concentrating on the hands she was currently wringing in her lap.

"I… I don't want you to leave," she whispered.

"Neither did Axel. He flat out told me not to, but I did. I have to do this, Arihx. You know should know that better than anyone."

"I do," she assured him. "I really do. But do you have to… _leave_ to do it?" He sighed, nodding.

"I'm sorry, Arihx. It's just what I have to do," Roxas said. He stood, offering her a hand. She took it, standing to her full height as well. "I'll miss you," he said finally, wrapping her in an unexpected hug. Surprised, she took a second before returning his embrace.

"I'll miss you, too," she said. They released each other, Roxas smiling slightly. "Goodbye," she whispered, watching him disappear into one of those dark portals. She sighed before doing the same, heading to the place she knew her original self would be waiting.

* * *

**Aw. A little too much cuteness, even for me.**

**Roxas: Then why'd you write it?**

**Ray: For the hell of it. I needed _something_ to do when I was grounded, didn't I?**

**Axel: So you resorted to messing with the Organization?**

**Ray: Why, yes, Axel. Yes I did. ****Anyway, review please. Like I said, feedback is good.**

**-Aradia-**


	3. XII: Larxene, The Savage Nymph

**100 hits even. Cool. Disclaimer in first chapter. Now, it's Larxene's turn.**

* * *

**XII: Larxene, The Savage Nymph**

"Larxene." The Savage Nymph turned.

"What?"

"Why are you helping them?"

"Helping who?"

"Marluxia. Axel."

"Hmph. It shouldn't matter to a brat like you, Crystal Archer," she replied coldly, crossing her arms.

"If Xemnas finds out—"

"So what if he does? We'll be punished, maybe even destroyed, that's what. We _know_ that. And we're willing to take that risk." She glared at Arihx, as if daring her to protest again. The silver-haired girl was silent. "Aren't you in league with Zexion's little group, anyway?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "I'm not 'in league' with anyone." _No one but __Roxas__…_

"So what do you want?" Larxene demanded through gritted teeth. Her patience was wearing dangerously thin.

"I want you to stay alive, along with everyone else in the Organization. I want us all to get our hearts back," the girl said solemnly. Larxene's expression softened a bit. That echo of feeling… was that a memory of gratitude? A small smile crossed the Savage Nymph's face before she knew it.

"And?"

"I'd like to help you," she continued. "I don't believe the Superior is working efficiently enough toward our goal. I'm sure someone else could do better."

"And you think Marluxia is the one to do it?" Larxene pressed.

"There's no way to know for sure if Number XI would make for a good leader or not until we give him a chance."

"And what about Xemnas? You did say you wanted all of Organization XIII to survive, didn't you?" Arihx sighed.

"I'm not foolish enough to think that we could leave him alive, if the mutiny were to be successful," she said cautiously. "One sacrifice is not intolerable." The Savage Nymph grinned triumphantly.

"Good, good," she purred, leading the girl away.

* * *

**'Tis a short chapter, I'm aware. It bothers me as much as it may bother some of you, perhaps more. Next up: the questionable Marluxia!**


	4. XI: Marluxia, The Graceful Assassin

**Lots of hits, a few story alerts, and here's the next chapter. And I'm trying to figure out Facebook in another window. I'm failing. I am a sad, sad person.**

**Disclaimer in first chapter.**

* * *

**XI: Marluxia, Graceful Assassin**

She dodged to the side, avoiding the scythe's blade. Those pink flower petals flowed freely through the air as she deftly fired at him.

"Tsk, tsk," he scolded. "You still think your puny arrows can reach me?"

She jumped back from his sweep, calculating her next move. She took a deep breath before tightening her grip on her bow and charging at him with a sudden burst of courage. She hissed, a deep cut appearing on her shoulder. She hesitated when she sustained another injury, this time to her leg, before continuing single-mindedly. She smirked in triumph as she gained his back, emitting a soft "Heh!" before drawing back the string on her bow, arrow already set in place, ignoring the pain from her shoulder.

Marluxia spun and froze as he realized his predicament. He chuckled and released his weapon.

"You'll do, Number XIV. You may assist us in our mission."

The Crystal Archer straightened, letting her bow disappear as well. She smiled victoriously.

"I'd be glad to help, so to speak. I thank you for allowing me this opportunity."

"Oh, don't be so formal, Arihx!" Larxene barked. "Look at Axel. He's never even heard of the word." The girl automatically looked toward the fire master, expecting but not seeing the usual from him. Sure, he was lying as comfortably on the couch as he could possibly get, but he was watching her suspiciously, it seemed. She stared back at him in retaliation, snapping him out of that mood and making him revert to his usual, laid-back self. Arihx sighed inwardly. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

**So. Another short chapter. This fic will have many, lest I actually _do_ a real storyline for it. Then, it should have fairly long chapters. But that shall be left up to the readers, if they want a thicker plotline and whatnot.**

**Arihx: I thought you weren't going to say anything about that until the last chapter was out.**

**Ray: -head/desk-**


	5. X: Luxord, The Gambler of Fate

**So, um, wow. Hits have doubled. Overnight.**

**Disclaimer in first chapter.**

* * *

**X: Luxord, Gambler of Fate**

"Number XIV." The girl turned expectantly to see Luxord walking toward her, a deck of cards in hand. "You don't look too busy. Why not play a game or two?" he suggested, flourishing the deck. She stared at him for a moment, unamused.

"I'd really rather no—"

She was interrupted by a curt "Good!" and was dragged to a nearby, unoccupied room. The flustered girl stared; it was a game room, no more, no less.

"I didn't know this room even existed!" she exclaimed, looking around in wonder.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Um… Of course it is."

"Yes, it is. Well! About that game…"

"Yes, about that," Arihx deftly interrupted. "I can't quite play at the moment, because—" The Gambler of Fate rolled his eyes. "What?" she demanded.

"You really do sound like Zexion when you say things like that. Are you sure you two aren't related _at all?"_

"No, we're not. And besides, what does it matter if I sound like him or not?"

"I was just hoping our newest member would like cards, that's all. No one else seems to." He sighed dramatically. "No one here will play against me."

"Maybe that's because you always win anyway," a voice cut in from the entrance. The two Nobodies turned, their eyes meeting Axel's. Arihx frowned in distaste.

"Well, then, why don't you play with us, Number VIII?" Luxord challenged.

"Because I'd lose."

"Are you a sore loser, Axel?" Arihx asked bluntly. He scowled.

"Of course not. Fine, I'll play," he said, moving from the door to the playing table.

"Now what remains is to choose a game," Arihx said irritably.

"How about Texas Hold'em?" Luxord suggested.

"Fine with me," Axel consented.

After a few games, an impatient Arihx stood, putting her cards on the table.

"I think I should be leaving now. Excuse me," she said before swiftly walking away, the men staring after her.

"Luxord."

"Yes?"

"Why'd you let her win?" The Gambler of Fate smirked.

"I did not let her win. She did so on her own. And so, it is proven that your theory was wrong. I _don't_ always win, after all."

"Oh, I get it. You did it out of spite."

"Why, yes. Yes, I did."

"I never pictured you as one to let someone else win like that."

"I'm not. I just felt like being spiteful."

* * *

**So there you have chapter 5, Luxord's turn is now over. A tad humorous if I do say so myself; I don't think it happened too often when I was writing this odd fic.**

**Roxas: You _were_ grounded.**

**Ray: True. So, before I go, I shall thank my one reviewer for taking an interest in Hari and Arihx. Thank you.**

**Hari: Oooh! Me too! Me too! -waves enthusiastically- THANK YOUUUUU!!**

**Arihx: -sigh-**


	6. IX: Demyx, The Melodious Nocturne

**Well, Heartless Poison, I do believe you meant the next chapter, and here you are. I have been updating daily since I'm the only one here. But, lest I post multiple chapters today, I will not be able to update until Monday. Scottish Highland Games and all that jazz. And I have to wear a skirt. -dies-**

**Hari: -poke poke- I-Is she d-dead?**

**Roxas: Looks that way, huh?**

**Hari: O-Oh... well, I g-guess since she's o-out, we have to d-do the d-d-disclaimer... -sniffle-**

**Roxas: Come on, Hari, it isn't that big a deal.**

**Hari: BUT SHE MADE MEEEEEEEEEE!!! -wails-**

**Roxas: -blink- Anyway... Aradia doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or anything in it. Just Hari and Arihx and the faintly existing plotline.**

**

* * *

**

**IX: Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne**

The Crystal Archer paused, looking around thoughtfully. She heard music. It was faint, but her ears were sharp. She turned, intent on following it to the source.

Arihx went down a thousand halls, passed a thousand doors, and turned a thousand corners—or so it seemed—before she finally reached her destination. Her suspicions were confirmed; it was none other than Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne himself. She sighed, opening the door further to let herself in.

The girl stared in disbelief at the scene before her. True, she had never seen Number IX's abilities first hand, but she had heard of them, and she guessed from his title that it had something to do with music. But she was far from expecting _this_.

In the middle of the room stood Demyx, joyfully plucking the strings of his sitar. What caught Arihx's attention, however, was the spectacle _around_ him. Large blue… things—they looked kind of like musical notes made of water, but no, that _couldn't_ be it—were prancing about him in a strange, repetitive dance. She felt rude for doing so, but she couldn't help but stare.

Finally, the Crystal Archer regained her composure and forced her way to the musician, shooting any of those… _things_… that got in her way.

"Demyx!" she yelled, coming up behind him. He yelped and stopped playing, the blue things splashing to the floor and disappearing.

"Oh, it's you, Arihx. Don't scare me like that," he whined. She crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Wh-What'd I do?" he asked nervously.

"I could hear that horrible music eons away. Stop playing or go somewhere else, if you _don't_ mind." With that, she turned on her heel and began to leave.

"But your ears are—" The girl whirled to face him.

"My ears are _what_, Demyx?" she questioned, voice dangerously low.

"Uh, they're, um… love… ly?" Arihx smirked, content with the small victory.

"You're definitely an odd one," she said, leaving him alone. The Melodious Nocturne sighed in relief.

"…But where else _can_ I go?" he wondered after a moment.

* * *

**Well, there's another chapter for you!**

**Hari: -gasp- You're... alive?!**

**Ray: Yep! Aeris healed me. **

**Hari: -blomps- OH, HOW I MISSED YOU!!**

**Ray: -gasp- Can't... breathe... -gasp-**


	7. VIII: Axel, The Flurry of Dancing Flames

**Yeah, so, I got bored and decided to give you people who care another chapter. That makes two chapters today, folks. But if I get bored again, I may post a third. You never know what can happen.**

**

* * *

**

**VIII: Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames**

A slender, fair-skinned hand took the ice cream from the man, its partner dropping the required amount of munny on his table. A sigh of pleasure escaped her mouth as she reveled in the sweet, salty taste.

Satisfied, Arihx walked down a secluded alley and summoned the dark power she could naturally control, using it to easily access the clock tower's high ledge. She stood there for a moment, simultaneously enjoying the view and her favorite treat before sitting, legs dangling over the edge. A small smile crossed her features. There was only one way this could get better…

The girl turned in surprise at hearing footsteps to her left. She looked up, hoping but not truly expecting to see the Key of Destiny standing over her. She hadn't seen him in a while, after all.

Her faint hopes shattered—it was Axel.

"What are _you_ doing here?" they asked each other coldly.

"Hmph," Arihx answered, looking back to Twilight Town. "I don't see why you should care." He sat next to her.

"I could say the same. But, if you _must_ know, I used to come here all the time with Roxas. When he was still with the Organization, I mean." He looked at her oddly—she'd reacted with a twitch when he'd mentioned Number XIII. "You got a problem with that?"

"No. I am just wondering where that boy ran off to. Just like everyone else."

"Boy?" Axel echoed. "You can't be any older than him."

"I'm not. But that doesn't change the fact that he's a boy."

"True," Axel agreed, licking his own ice cream. "That still doesn't explain why you're here, though." She turned a wary eye on him. There was no way she would tell him about Roxas, she decided.

"Although I still don't think it should matter to you, I came here merely to enjoy the sea-salt ice cream of Twilight Town." Axel looked at her through the corner of his eye, not entirely believing her. She forced herself to stare out at the city.

No, she would never tell him about Roxas.

* * *

**And there you have it. Arihx and Axel. That's all I've got for you at the moment.**


	8. VII: Saix, The Luna Diviner

**Yes, yes. Greenville Scottish Games: awesome. And I do believe I saw a classmate of mine over with the Macmillans or however you spell their name. But! My family's foremost clan, the Sinclair Clan, is the most honored of them all. Apparently, our clan chief is chief of all the clans _and_ a member of the Parliament. So there you go.**

**Disclaimer in first chapter.**

**And, Heartless Poison, the chances of updates are quite high. Chapter seven was just the halfway point. We've got a bit more to go. Without further delay, it is time for Saix to make his debut.**

**

* * *

**

**VII: Saix, the Luna Diviner**

"Saix!" Arihx shrieked, running out of the dark portal into his quarters. The man turned from his window, glaring at her for the interruption. "Where are they?" she demanded, panting. "Where are Marluxia and Larxene? Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion? Where are they?!"

"They were destroyed," the blue-haired man answered flatly.

"How? By who?"

"The Bearer of the Keyblade."

"He killed them _all_ by _himself?_" the girl asked in disbelief.

"No, not all of them. Riku disposed of Numbers IV, V, and VI." A pause ensued.

"…You don't even care about them, do you?" Arihx accused furiously.

"Why should I?" he countered.

"They were our allies!" she declared.

"They were fools, and fools are not worth having as allies." The Crystal Archer screamed in frustration, summoning her bow and aiming at Saix in her wrath. He, in turn, summoned his claymore. The nobodies stayed like that for a while, fully prepared in their respective stances to react, each waiting—

_daring_

—for the other to make a move.

Arihx took a deep breath, releasing her weapon.

"No… no, no. Sora will… Roxas and Sora will take care of you. I'll… I'll leave the job to them."

"Roxas?" Saix echoed. "What do you know about Roxas?"

"What does it matter?" she shot back. "You'll be joining the others soon enough." She turned, walking away. "And I'll be joining you… Hari," she added softly.

* * *

**I feel this is a short chapter. But then, they're all fairly short. Hmm. Anyway, next chapter is Zexion's. The next batch of chapters just seem like fillers to me. I dislike them. I do not do Zexion any justice. Or any of them, for that matter. -sigh-**

**Hari: Oh, it'll be okay, Ray!**

**Ray: ...Guh...**


	9. VI: Zexion, The Cloaked Schemer

**...Disclaimer in first chapter...**

**Well. Boredom strikes again. So here you are. It's Zexion's turn!**

**Arihx: I remember him.**

**Ray: And?**

**Arihx: ...What? I remember him. What else is there?**

* * *

The silver-haired nobody slowly walked into her former ally's quarters, looking around in reminiscence. A small smile curled the corners of her lips as she came up to his enormous bookcase. 

_"What are you doing, __Arihx__?" __Zexion__ asked irritably. She turned, smiling._

_"Nothing, really. Just looking at all these books of yours," she answered, throwing her arms out wide to emphasize her point._

_"Why?" She frowned._

_"I need _something_ to do, don't I?"_

_"You could always go to __Xemnas__ for a problem like that," he said coldly, turning away. "I'm sure he could find something for you to do."_

_"But that wouldn't be any fun," she complained. __Zexion__ sighed._

_"And what does any of this have to do with me?"_

_"Well, they all say we're alike, don't they? And I haven't really gotten to know you all that well yet, have I? So I want to read some of your books, to see if we really are like each other or not." Her head tilted for a second, the smile fading. "Do _you _think it's true, __Zexion__?"_

_The __Cloaked Schemer__ paused in his reading. Did he? He'd never really thought about it._

_"…I suppose it could be," he replied cautiously. Even he could never accurately judge her reactions._

_Arihx stood still, contemplating his answer. Suddenly, she looked up at him, a bright gleam in her blue eyes. A smile slowly took claim of her features. He stared at her, unsure of what she was planning._

_"So, are we, then?"_

_"Perhaps," he said, eyeing her warily. She was sauntering his way… Should he be worried?_

_"Why do you look so skittish, Zexion?" she purred. Her arms lifted, wrapping him in a loose embrace with her head resting on his right shoulder. He averted his eyes. "What's wrong?"_

_"Get off," he mumbled._

_"But why?" she whined, her lips brushing his cheek._

_"Get off," he repeated, more forcefully this time._

_"Alright," she agreed softly. "But not until I get… THIS!" she yelled, grabbing the book he'd been looking at not minutes before and running with it. Zexion growled, following her. "Don't look at me like that," she replied to his stern glare. "I just wanted to_ _see what it was."_

_"You could have asked."_

_"You would have said no, anyway." She looked down at the text, reading a bit of the contents. "Oh… more about Kingdom Hearts, huh?" She handed it back to him in distaste. "You six are all work; it's like you don't even know how to have fun."_

_"You don't act too differently, yourself." A secretive gleam sparkled in her eyes._

"You were right, Zexion," she whispered. "I don't… unless I'm with him."

Arihx was in his room for hours, merely going through his books and research notes. Her ears almost missed the soft sound in her concentration.

She quickly spun on her heel, summoning her bow and equipping it with an arrow. The person across the room froze, noticing her as he turned from the door. He stared back at her through fierce, orange eyes before lifting his arms, summoning his own weapon.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded.

"Ansem," he replied. She smirked.

"You're a liar. Ansem never held a blade like that," Arihx said, nodding toward the Way to Dawn. He hesitated. "What? Afraid to answer?" she taunted, eyes narrowing. He was silent. "At least tell me what you're doing in here."

"…Hiding," he admitted. She snickered.

"From who?"

"Xemnas."

"Oh. Well." A pause. "Leave."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Oh, really? And who would that be?"

"The Princess. The Key Bearer."

"What makes you think they're here, of all places?"

"I know they're here."

"Do you really?" He nodded, evoking an apathetic laugh. "Whatever. Leave."

"No."

She glared at him. Yes, she knew the Princess, Kairi, was here. Yes, she'd figured the Key Bearer would make an appearance eventually. Perhaps she even knew where he was. But should she tell this man, whom she'd never met before?

* * *

**Yes, I did say in the last chapter it's sort of like a filler. That's what all these recollections feel like to me. It may not be like that for you readers, but it is for me. And, wow. It had almost 400 hits. Review, people. Feedback is good to have, you know.**


	10. V: Lexaeus, The Silent Hero

**Cool. Over 500 hits.**

**Disclaimer in first chapter.**

**And Lexaeus is up!**

* * *

**V: Lexaeus, the Silent Hero**

_**Groan**_

_"Damn," she mumbled, rubbing her head as she stood. "Why does the floor have to be so damn hard?"_

_She froze momentarily, hearing a noise behind her, before quickly readying an __arrow__ and whirling around to face his attack. She sidestepped in a meager attempt to dodge, firing her shot._

_Arihx__ stomped her foot in frustration as the crystal shattered against the __tomahawk's__ surface. She dodged another wave and a sweep at her stomach. She growled, preparing a few more __arrows__ and firing rapidly. He deflected them all and promptly disappeared behind a wall of rock._

_"You're far too impatient, __Arihx__," he said, appearing behind her after a few moments. She turned in surprise and crumbled to the floor as his strike landed, catching her unprepared on the side._

_There she stayed, eyes wide and gasping for breath. The __bow__ was only so far away… why couldn't she _reach _it?!_

_She hissed sharply as her superior knelt next to her, resting a hand lightly on her arm. Her eyes turned to him furiously, wishing she only had the strength to strangle him. Sadly, however, he had already drained her of her that ability._

_"I told you," he said, "you are too impatient. Will you never learn?"_

_"I will!" she snapped. "I'll show you that I can! I will do it!" She tried in vain to roll away from him; she was stuck between him and the dent she'd made in his rock. "Dammit," she growled._

"I've learned now, Lexaeus," she whispered, holding the bow steady. "I'll prove it to you." She released her hold on the bow's string, letting the arrow fly.

The man deflected it with his blade, shattering the crystal. Arihx gasped. Lexaeus was the only one who'd ever been able to do that!

Who in all the worlds _was_ this guy?

* * *

Well, that's that. Perhaps I'll post the next chapter today. We shall see. 


	11. IV: Vexen, The Chilly Academic

**I have been rattled to the core. No explanation will be given.**

* * *

**IV: Vexen, The Chilly Academic**

_Her legs dangled lazily from the side of the brick wall as she sat there, watching apathetically from the sidelines. She yawned, standing in order to stretch better._

_Neither Sora nor Vexen seemed to notice her; they were in the throes of battle, after all._

Why am I watching this?_ Arihx wondered suddenly, bored._

You wanted to learn about Roxas's other, remember? _It was that lovely voice again. That lovely voice in one's head that loves to answer rhetorical questions and annoy its owner. Oh, the joy._

_Vexen thrust his blue shield forward, letting shards of ice shoot toward the Key Bearer._

That's a bit too similar to my attack. He shouldn't be using that, _she thought irritably, absently brushing her silver hair from her face._

_Sora fell to his knee, unable to block the projectiles with just the Keyblade. By this time, he was having difficulty breathing._

Ah, I see, _she_ _confirmed._ It's just that good a strategy, eh, Vexen? _She chuckled softly._ Alright. That's enough of this. I've got other things to be doing._ She turned, disappearing into a dark portal._

"Who are you?" Arihx demanded again, preparing another arrow.

"…Riku," her opponent finally admitted. She nodded slowly, realizing the truth of things.

"Oh, I see. You're the one. You were the one that destroyed those three. The one he fought. But you lost, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Against Roxas. You lost," she insisted, confused.

"Yeah, I did. But that was only once. I beat him the last time. That's why… That's why I'm like this," Riku said, looking down at the unfamiliar hands.

"Hmm. So, you're looking for little Sora, are you? And Kairi, as well, am I right?" He nodded. "Alright, then. Follow me."

* * *

**Moving on... There is Vexen's chapter. I may post the next one later today.**


	12. III: Xaldin, The Whirlwind Lancer

**Quick update. No explanation will be offered.**

**...But I do wish the cat was here.**

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

* * *

**III: Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer**

_"Are you ever going to put that thing away?"_

Arihx continued walking. "No."

_"Why not? You don't need it here."_

She laughed bitterly. "You never know about that for sure, now, do you?"

_"Even if you did, you could summon it at any time."_

"That's true enough. However, I do feel more prepared if I still have it out like this, if you don't mind. I doubt I could be such a threat to _you_ that you'd have to worry anyway," she added sarcastically.

_"You're right. I shouldn't have to worry."_

"Then why do you?"

_"What should that matter to you?"_

"I could ask you the same, Xaldin—Riku," she corrected herself quickly.

"Xaldin?"

"Riku."

"But you said 'Xaldin'."

"No, I did not say 'Xaldin'."

"Who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"Xaldin."

"I don't know."

"But you just called me Xaldin."

"I told you I didn't do that."

"But you did."

"No, I did _not!" _Arihx snapped, spinning around to face him, as if daring him to protest again.

"Yes, you did," Riku answered. "Who is he?"

A sigh. He was apparently one of those relatively stubborn people who didn't like to let things go so easily.

"He was… Number III in the Organization, the Whirlwind Lancer."

"So why did you call me that?"

"That conversation we were just having about my bow… I had the exact same one with him, not long after I joined."

"Oh. So it was just like a memory to you."

"Yes."

_"…Fine, then. Let's keep going."_

"Yes. Let us do that." The Crystal Archer turned back around.

_"…You still won't let it go?"_

"No. I plan to continue carrying my bow; thank you for your concern." She quietly proceeded to lead him to a pair of large, white doors. "They're in here," she announced.

* * *

**And there is Xaldin. I had fun with this chapter. Can you tell?**


	13. II: Xigbar, The Freeshooter

**...I guess I just want to finish it or something.**

**Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

**Hari: Yay! It's finally here!**

**

* * *

**

**II: Xigbar, the Freeshooter**

The white doors swing open, revealing the battle that had already begun. The fighters paused, both looking toward the intruders.

"Hey, Arihx. You come to help?" Xigbar asked. She started to answer irritably, but was interrupted. "Sorry to tell ya, but I don't need any help. I can take care of this boy."

"You… look familiar," Sora said, eyeing her suspiciously. "Have we met?"

The silver-haired girl smiled at him. "Hello, Sora; I'm Arihx. I knew your nobody. Oh, and I was at Castle Oblivion. I was supposed to be helping Larxene and Marluxia, but…" Her voice trailed off. "That's a story for another time. Where's Hari?" The Key Bearer looked at her oddly.

"She's, uh… helping Kairi and Namine. You're a nobody?"

"Yes," Arihx sighed.

"Whoa," Xigbar exclaimed. "I've never seen you talk so much, Arihx. Usually you're like Number VI. Never talking unless ya hafta. Anyway," the Freeshooter said loudly, "We've got a score to settle, Roxas."

"I'm not Roxas!" Sora yelled.

"He's not Roxas!" Arihx protested with him.

"…Well," Xigbar said dully, breaking the long silence, "then where _is_ Roxas?" She glared him, unable to answer or admit it. "Didn't think so." He turned back to Sora. "Shall we?"

"Fine with me," the boy replied defiantly. With that, the battle began again.

Riku and Arihx both watched by the door, the latter wondering where her friend _had_ gone. They dodged a few stray bullets, standing by unemotionally as Sora delivered the final blow.

"So where _is_ Roxas?" Arihx asked quietly. She sighed when no answer came. "I guess we should go find the girls, then?"

"Wait just a minute!" Sora snapped. "How do I know I can trust you? You're part of Organization XIII! And Ansem's right beside you!"

"Ansem?" Arihx echoed, baffled. "Oh, you mean him?" she realized, pointing her thumb at Riku. Sora nodded, tightening his grip on the Keyblade. Arihx was about to answer when two girls entered through a door across the room.

"Arihx!" the brunette shrieked, rushing over and tackling her in a hug. "I've missed you!" The nobody fought furiously against her grasp.

"Get… OFF!!" she yelled, finally pushing her away. Hari pouted.

"But it's been so long…"

"And have you come up with anything yet?" Arihx asked sternly.

"Jeez, Arihx. It's all business with you." The nobody's original self shrugged and turned dramatically, pointing at Sora.

"Him!"

"Me?" he asked stupidly, not understanding.

"Roxas is inside his heart." The nobody smiled apathetically.

"Is… that so? I suppose I should have known that. It's where he belongs, after all," she said softly. "Well. Since that matter is settled, we should go take care of the Superior."

"Wait!" Sora said. "That's _still_ Ansem. We can't trust him." His two companions nodded.

"…No," Kairi said, looking closely. "That's Riku."

* * *

**Ta-da! Hari makes her grand appearance! Next chapter will be the last. I should have it up in a few minutes.**


	14. I: Xemnas, The Superior

**Disclaimer in first chapter.**

**It all ends now.**

**Hari: But I don't _want_ it to end! -wails-**

**Arihx: All good things must come to an end.**

**Hari: But _whyyyy_!!**

**

* * *

**The group rushed out, stopping as Sora, Riku, and King Mickey pointed their Keyblades at Xemnas, prepared for the fight that was sure to come. 

"Arihx," Hari whispered as they exchanged a few words, "why aren't you doing anything? You don't feel like you owe him or anything, do you?" She scoffed quietly.

"I can't _feel_ anything, Hari. I am a nobody."

"So why aren't you doing anything?" The Crystal Archer sighed.

"This… isn't our fight."

"What do you mean? We have to help them!"

"Then help."

"…We both know I can't do anything alone," Hari admitted reluctantly.

"Fine. Don't do anything."

"But we can fight together, Arihx! I know we can. We've done it before, haven't we?" The nobody hesitated.

"…Yes. We have," she agreed.

"So why not now?"

"We have nothing to do with this."

"Yes, we do!" Arihx turned to face her other expectantly.

"Then what is it?" Hari stared back, unable to answer. "That's what I thought. We can't do anything to help. We'd just be more of a hindrance than anything."

"But we're good fighters!" Hari protested.

"Not good enough," Arihx corrected softly, turning her blue eyes back to the warriors of the Keyblade.

"Very good. You don't miss a thing. I cannot feel—sorrow… No matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist," Xemnas said, chuckling. He threw his arms up and a bright, blue light surrounded the area. When it had disappeared, so had he and Sora.

"Sora! Where are you?" Kairi called.

"Sora, answer me!" Riku ordered. The Key Bearer reappeared suddenly, asking urgently where Xemnas was.

"Arihx, please," Hari pleaded, staring as the Superior disappeared in a flash of light.

"No," she said again, gritting her teeth. She knew she had no right to interfere, especially after helping Xemnas for so long. "We can't. Let them go alone." She watched as the gateway to Kingdom Hearts appeared before them and felt her resolve dissipating as the three unlocked it.

"Hari, Arihx, are you coming?" Kairi asked when the doors opened.

The nobody began to refuse the offer, but Hari interrupted her with an enthusiastic "Yes!".

"…Fine, then. I suppose we have no choice," Arihx whispered. Her other smiled brightly, and she herself thought she was remembering something—relief. The faintest smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Let's go."

* * *

**Oh, I leave you with a cliffhanger. Oh, the cruelty of it all.**

**Hari: You're so mean to the readers!**

**Roxas: Wasn't she gonna offer to do a _real_ fic out of this one, anyway?**

**Hari: Oh, yeah!**

**Aradia: Yes, it is as they said. If enough people ask for an actual plotline/fic from this one, I'll do it. Grudgingly, but I'll do it.**

**Arihx: You lie. We all know you enjoyed writing this.**

**Aradia: Only _some_ of it. Besides, I was grounded at the time.**

**Roxas: And you're on summer vacation now.**

**Aradia: ...And I am defeated...**


	15. 0: The Author

Hey, all. Thought you might like to know that the sequel you guys asked for is out. My muse finally decided to grace me with her presence; I just finished it yesterday. Anyhow, it's called _The Ice Cream Vender_. I hope you like it!

Oh, and did you know? There really _is _a fourteenth member. It's almost canon! -squee-

-Ray-


End file.
